


Home is an Adjective; Descriptive of a Person

by youlittle_gardenhoe



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Arguing, Eventual Romance, F/M, Flirting, Kidnapping, Kissing, Making Out, Non-Graphic Violence, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 04:09:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15234999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youlittle_gardenhoe/pseuds/youlittle_gardenhoe
Summary: Nora was like any other girl... except for the fact that her father was a rich man who had it out for anyone who rubbed him the wrong way. When her father doesn't pay three men for a job well done, one of the men takes it into his own hands to steal her father's most precious possession: Her! Now living with a psychopath, Nora has to figure out a way to contact her father and convince him to pay the men, but the allure of the stranger she now calls a roomie overpowers her desire for freedom. Will she find a way to her home away from this stranger, or will she find home within this stranger?





	1. Papa's Pride and Joy

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I was able to capture at least a little bit of the type of person Trevor is. Enjoy!

I was relaxing in my bedroom one night when I heard strange yelling from somewhere else in the house. My mind went to my father, as it's become common for my father to bring suspicious characters to the house, for either good or bad reasons.

 

I sighed and put my earbuds in my ears. I picked a song I knew was a bit of a louder song and turned it up but to no avail. The house my father and I shared was small, and the walls were thin.

 

I rip my earbuds out of my ear and get out of my bed. I was sick of my father bringing random strangers into the house and always causing a commotion. It was infuriating, and I wanted to know what it was about.

 

I slowly turn my doorknob until I hear it click to indicate that it's open. I hear the click and begin opening the door quietly. I open it just enough to fit my body through, and I easily slip out of my bedroom. I leave the door cracked behind me as I creep down the hall.

 

The hall ended with a small set of stairs, and I crouched there to listen. Their voices, however, were combined in furious screaming that I couldn't make out a word they were saying.

 

Suddenly, I notice my dog, Lacey, at the bottom of the stairs looking at me. Lacey had a knack for barking at everyone she saw, and I felt sweat form on my forehead. I begin to try and motion Lacey to go into the kitchen, which is opposite of the living room. She didn't budge, just simply staring at me with her tail wagging. I then try and get her to come upstairs with me so I could make sure she didn't bark. Suddenly, Lacey lets out a loud bark in my direction, and I curse under my breath.

 

All the screaming and shouting stop at once, not a single noise erupting from the living room.

 

"Nora." My father's calm voice calls out. This was not my first time trying to listen in on my father's conversations.

 

I reluctantly make my way down the stairs and stand at the entrance of the living room. I expected to see the usual visitors (which included suits and ties, underdressed women, or gang members). To my surprise, there were three new visitors that I've never seen.

 

One was a black man wearing a long sleeve, white shirt with a blue button-down over it, baggy jeans, and brown work boots. He looked much younger than the other two.

 

Another was an older-looking man with a slightly receding hairline and wore a simple blue suit. He looked slightly familiar, but in a way I couldn't pinpoint.

 

The last man was taller, middle-aged man who has a "cut here" tattoo lining his neck. He wore a dirty, white teeshirt and stained sweats with dirty boots. His hair was thinning and greying, and his face looked like nothing more than a scowl.

 

"Yes, dad?" I ask innocently, trying not to make it seem like I was spying... even though it's plain as day.

 

He motioned for me to step closer. I reluctantly took a few more steps towards my father.

 

"Nora, I'd like to introduce you to some... friends... of mine." He says and chuckles.

 

He motions to the first man. "This is Franklin Clinton. I met him through the next guy." He then motions to the man in the suit. "This is Michael De Santa. I believe you know his daughter, Tracey?" That's when the lightbulb erupted from my head.

 

"Oh my gosh, I knew I've seen you from somewhere," I say and motion towards Michael. "I've met your daughter through school. I saw you at the school once." I say. Michael just smiles and nods.

 

My father clears his throat suddenly. "And our final man." He says and motions a hand towards the man in the white teeshirt. He smiles at me interestingly. "This... is Trevor Philips." He says with a strange tone in his voice.

 

Trevor strides up to me suddenly and holds out his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, darling." He says and nods towards his hand. I glance at my father for help, but all he does is smile awkwardly. I look back at Trevor and shake his hand slowly.

 

"It's Nora, not 'darling'," I say and let go of his hand.

 

I cross my arms as the man named Franklin began laughing.

 

"Damn, T, she's cold," Franklin says to Trevor. Trevor sneers at Franklin and mumbles profanities his way.

 

My father claps his hands together suddenly. "Nora, would you mind getting all of us something to drink?" He looks at the other men. "Due to our current discussion, I think we shouldn't have anything alcoholic. Water would do good, right?" My father asks the men. They all nodded a single time in agreement.

 

I nod reluctantly and leave the room, walking across the hall to the kitchen. I walk up to the cabinet with the cups and open it. I look for the cups that couldn't be broken and used as weapons. If I knew anything about the discussion they were having, it's that it wasn't a friendly chat. I find four plastic cups and set them out on the counter.

 

While I grab bottles of water to fill them up, I listen in on their current conversation in the living room.

 

"Your daughter is really something, Lukas," Trevor says with a weird tone in his voice. "Very friendly." He says with sarcasm.

 

My father laughs. "She's a sweetheart, trust me. Ever since she was little, I'd always call her my sunshine. She's just so sweet, kind, and caring. The  _light_ of my life." My father gushes over me to the men. "She's what keeps me going." He adds.

 

"What about her mom? Shouldn't she be the light of your life if y'all together?" Franklin asks. I wince at the question.

 

I hear my father stammer for words. "You see," he starts, "her mother, Rachel, isn't a great person. Not that I'm much better on the morality scale, but she wasn't very nice to Nora, to say the least." He pauses. "So, I moved Nora away from her. She still tried to see Nora, but I refuse to let her near my sunshine." My father says. "I'll always protect Nora with my life." He says with a stern tone.

 

Though the mentioning of my mother hurt my heart, the pain from remembering those events washed away from my father's sweet words about me. In my opinion, having him as my father was all I needed.

 

"Shit, sorry, man. Michael's mentioned Rachel a couple times, so I thought she was still in the picture." Franklin says apologetically.

 

I finish pouring the water into the cups and grab three of the cups. I wasn't able to grab the fourth, so I decided to just grab it last.

 

I walk back into the living room with a shy smile and hand my father a cup first. Then, I hand Michael and Franklin the other two cups. Trevor gives me a confused expression.

 

"Where's my cup,  _sunshine_?" Trevor asks, using emphasis on the word "sunshine".

 

I stare daggers in his direction and point to the kitchen. "It's in there. I couldn't carry them all at once, so I had to leave it. I was gonna go-" I say, but he cuts me off by putting a finger up and standing.

 

"It's fine. I want to go to the kitchen anyway. I've been really craving a sandwich." Trevor says and glances at my father.

 

My father clears his throat. "Nora, be a dear and make Trevor a sandwich." He smiles at me apologetically. I nod and sigh, turning around and going to the kitchen.

 

I enter the kitchen and hear Trevor's boots hit the kitchen tile behind me. I silently point to the cup and begin grabbing the stuff to make a turkey sandwich.

 

"Would you like cheese on your sandwich?" I ask and turn to Trevor, who's watching me intently while sipping on his water. He shakes his head.

 

"No, but what I do want, however, is an answer to a question I have." He says and points a finger at me.

 

I look back down at the bread and turkey in front of me. I reach into the bag of bread. "What is your question?" I grab two pieces of bread and pull them out of the bag. I out the turkey in between them and hand it to Trevor. He grabs the sandwich and swallows some water. I lean against the counter and stare at him.

 

He sets his water down and holds the sandwich. "What is a grown woman like you doing living with your father? Don't you want to go explore the great wide yonder?" He asks and takes a bite of the sandwich.

 

I shrug. "I don't know. I'm in college, and I just feel like I won't have enough money to live on my own right now while I'm in school." I say and walk over to the fridge.

 

"But," he says and swallows his bite, "your father as your roommate? Wouldn't you want to live with a friend?" He says. "I mean, I have some room at my place for a guest if you ever want to, uh,  _chill_." He says suggestively.

 

I reach into the fridge and grab a beer. "I'd rather not," I say.

 

"What are you doing drinking that?" He asks and points to the bottle in my hand.

 

I look at him for a moment. "I'm twenty-four. I can do whatever I want. Didn't you just say I was a grown woman?" I ask.

 

He raises his arms as if he just won a game. "See? You just said you can do whatever you want. So, why not come out to Sandy Shores with me and meet the locals? We're friendly people, really." He says.

 

"I'm going to pretend you haven't said a word to me and return to my room. Goodbye, Trevor Philips." I say and walk out of the kitchen. I peak my head into the living room.

 

My father smiles at me. "What's up, sunshine?" He asks.

 

I point up. "I'm gonna go up to my room. It was nice to meet you guys.' I say to Michael and Franklin. They both wave to me as I begin heading up the stairs when I hear Michael say something to Franklin.

 

"I wonder what Trevor did to scare her off." He says and laughs.

 

"Shit, T, could say anything to anyone and scare them off." Franklin jokes. I watch as Trevor walks back into the living room.

 

I hear Trevor say something that included at least three profanities. I roll my eyes and walk back up to my room with the beer and shut the door behind me. For the rest of the night, I didn't hear a single peep from the four downstairs.

 

Around midnight, I heard the front door click shut and my father walk up the stairs and into his bedroom. I take it as a sign that I'm free to leave my room without running into anyone and head out of my room.

 

I go across the hall and use the bathroom one last time before bed and wash my hands and face. After that, I shut the light off and leave the bathroom. I then enter my bedroom, too tired to turn on the lights, and simply get in bed and curl up with my blanket wrapped tightly around me.

 

Just as I feel myself drifting to sleep, I hear a noise from somewhere in my room. I look up from being half asleep and look around the practically black room. My eyes linger on a suspicious looking shadow in my room. It reminded me of a person, but to ease my worried mind, I told myself it was a shadow of a tree outside and closed my eyes once more.

 

Suddenly, a hand covers my mouth roughly with a rag. I look up to try and see the face of the attacker, but to no avail. As I feel myself falling into unconciousness, I glance behind the attacker.

 

The shadow was no longer there, which means I was staring at an intruder in my bedroom, and I had no idea. I feel my eyes grow heavy, and I relax myself, knowing I can't fight back any longer. I let myself drift into the infinity.


	2. Welcome Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who was the mysterious man in Nora's room? Is he someone she knows? Are his intentions to kill her? Hurt her? Find out in this chapter!

I feel myself slowly wake up from my daze. I open my eyes, but all I'm able to see is black. I had no recollection of what happened before I woke up, and I had no idea where I was. I try to move my arms and legs, but they wouldn't budge. They were tied together. I could feel my anxiety level rise, and I feel myself sway slightly. I was in a car.

 

I shift my body slightly to see if I could feel the seatbelt, but sure enough, I felt the restraint hold me back.

 

"So, you're awake?" I hear a somehow familiar voice ask.

 

I look around frantically. "Where am I? Why am I tied up? What are you going to do to me?" I ask quickly.

 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down there. I can answer all of those questions later, but for now, you'll have to stay in the dark." He says.

 

I could feel my breathing quicken. "Please, tell me. I don't want to die! Please, don't kill me!" I practically beg, feeling tears well up in my eyes. The car suddenly stops and my body leans forward, and then rests back into the seat.

 

I could hear him hum excitedly. "We're here." He says.

 

"Where are we?" I ask frantically in the direction I heard his voice.

 

I hear him open his car door. "You're about to find out." He says. I hear footsteps come around the car and onto my side. I hear the door slowly click and turn towards the sound and raise my tied arms.

 

"Please don't hurt me," I beg.

 

I feel him reach over me unbuckle my seatbelt. "I ain't gonna hurt you." He says. I feel one of his arms wrap around my back and his other go under my tied legs.

 

"What are you doing?" I ask, wiggling around.

 

He begins moving me out of the seat and begins holding me. "I'm carrying you, what do you think?" He says, slightly annoyed. I feel him start moving, causing me to shake. He walks up possible stairs and onto a platform of some sort and stops. I feel him lean back and hear a noise of a door slamming open. I think he kicked it in. He grunts slightly as he shifts me in his arms.

 

"Oh, Mikey!" He shouts.

 

I hear other footsteps, and then a gasp.

 

"Trevor, what the fuck?" Mikey asks.

 

_Trevor_.

 

Trevor Philips, the man that was over at my house just a couple hours before I was knocked out with whatever was on that rag. Trevor Philips, the man who was making suggestive comments towards me. Trevor Philips, the man who suggested I move in with him.

 

Trevor sets me down on what I believe to be a chair.

 

"You know, Michael," Trevor starts as I hear him walk away from me slightly, "I don't like doing jobs I don't get paid for." He says.

 

"And?" Michael De Santa, from earlier, says. I also take an educated guess that he's also Mikey.

 

The room we were all in was well-lit, so I was able to see through whatever type of bag or sack is over my head. I make out two figures in front of me. From where I hear voices, I take a guess that Michael is the figure standing further back by a fridge and that Trevor is the one standing next to the counter.

 

Trevor begins looking for something in a drawer. "When I don't get paid for a hard day's work, I get a little angry."

 

Michael throws his arms up. "Trevor!" He shouts. "Tell me what the fuck you did."

 

Trevor pulls out an object I couldn't make out through the sack. "You know that Lukas Prescott guy we met earlier?" Trevor asks.

 

Michael sighs. "Oh no, oh no, oh no," Michael says and brings his hands up to his face. "Don't tell me you-"

 

Trevor interrupts Michael's sentence as he rips off the sack that was over my head. "I kidnapped his daughter!" Trevor shouts in victory. I squint as the light of the room floods my once filtered vision.

 

"Trevor!" Michael shouts. "Why the fuck would you do that? What the fuck is wrong with you?" Michael asks in despair.

 

Trevor walks around me and bends down so that we're eye level. "Hey, beautiful. How are you holding up?" He asks in a weirdly calm voice.

 

I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. "Please don't kill me! Please!" I beg, feeling a tear fall down my cheek. I look down to try and hide my crying face. "Please just let me go! I won't tell anyone it was you!" I beg again.

 

Trevor ignores my pleas and turns to Michael. "You see, Lukas went on and on about how precious his daughter was to him. It was like she was his most valuable possession. So, since he didn't pay us, I thought I'd take his most valuable possession in lieu of payments." Trevor says and grabs my chin and shakes it slightly.

 

Michael covers his face with his hands. "I can't deal with this right now. I'm leaving." Michael says and begins moving around with haste. "Take her home now. If she's there by morning, Lukas will never know she was gone and we can discuss options for payments without threats to anyone." Michael demands.

 

Trevor walks behind me and puts his hands on my shoulders. "Mikey, I can't just return her. What if she blabs? I'll have to kill her, and I really don't want to do that." He says completely calm.

 

Michael points a finger at Trevor as he grabs his jacket. "Take her back. There's no way in hell Lukas will pay us if you have her hostage." Michael says and heads for the door. "I'm going to go visit my family. I'll come back in a week. If she's still here, I'll return her to Lukas myself." He says and leaves.

 

Trevor lets go of my shoulders and walks back in front of me. He pulls a knife out from his pocket and cuts the rope on my ankles. Then, he cuts the rope around my wrists.

 

I rub my wrists as he speaks. "Nora, I want you to know I have no intentions of harming you." He says. "However, I can't promise you won't get hurt. As long as you comply, there will be no need to hurt you. I'm simply waiting for Lukas to pay me." He says.

 

I look down sadly.

 

"Hey, beautiful, don't be sad." He says with a smile that doesn't cheer my mood. "You're with fun Uncle T. It won't be boring." He says.

 

I sigh. I look at Trevor and give him a half smile, but return to frowning. "I just want to be home," I mumble.

 

Trevor puts his arms up to show off his dump of a home. "Treat this like your home. I know it's no nice Vinewood Hills house that you're used to, but knowing Lukas, you should practically consider this your place of residence." Trevor says.

 

I furrow my brows. "What do you mean?" I ask.

 

Trevor goes and sits on the couch next to the chair I sit in. "You see, your dad is a very stubborn man. He doesn't like to budge when he's made a choice. Knowing him, he'll probably send some men to find my house and kill me instead of pay. So, welcome to your new home." Trevor says with a smile.

 

"Were you planning this the whole time?" I ask coldly, thinking back to when he suggested I moved in with him.

 

He shrugs. "I got the idea after I made the joke about you living here with me and hearing your dad talk about how much you mean to him." He says and stands up, heading for the fridge. He opens it and grabs two bottles. He holds one out slightly as if to offer it. I ponder and then nod. He tosses the bottle to me, and I catch it.

 

"So, why did you untie me?" I ask as I open the bottle and take a drink.

 

"You seemed too scared to run, and I'm not worried about if you run or not." He says casually, returning to the couch and leaning back, taking a swig of his beer.

 

I tilt my head. "Why not?" I ask.

 

He glances at me. "I never promised I wouldn't hurt you. I can shoot you in the leg and patch it up so you don't bleed out, then you wouldn't be able to run anymore. I also have some of my men watching my trailer, waiting for a girl like you to run out. So, you don't have much of a chance of making it out of the yard, let alone make it all the way back to your house." He says.

 

I look down at the bottle in my hands for a moment. Suddenly, Trevor pats the seat next to him. "Come." He says,

 

I hesitantly stand up and move to the ripped and stained couch. I sit down slowly and tense up at how close we were. I try to distract myself from it by watching whatever was on the TV. Just as I got distracted, I feel his arm wrap around my shoulders. He then pulls me towards him, till we're practically cuddling. My eyes widen as I feel him rub my arm gently.

 

"It's nice having someone else here for once. Feels a lot less lonely." He says groggily. I feel his head lean against mine, and I assume he fell asleep by his obnoxious snoring.

 

Against my wishes, my eyes slowly lower, too, until I feel myself drift to sleep in a stranger's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I plan on posting frequently since I have a lot of the story already wrote. Expect more soon!


End file.
